Poesia completa
by Deh Malfoy
Summary: E eu gosto de poesia, e gosto quando minha vida vira poesia


Quase ninguém consegue me entender, e eu não me importo muito com esse fato; percebi isso cedo, ainda cursava o jardim de infância trouxa, eu tinha seis anos, a professora perguntava a todos da turma de qual coisa mais gostávamos no mundo. Houveram varias respostas, muitas delas envolvendo brinquedos, televisão e até comida. Quando chegou a minha vez de responder a questão, tudo que havia na minha cabeça era minha fascinação por bolhas. E foi isso que eu respondi, a classe riu porque gostar de bolhas mais do que qualquer coisa no mundo parecia algo muito ridículo.

Cheguei em casa naquele dia chateada minha mãe descobriu o por quê e me preparou um banho, um desses cheio de espuma e bolhas, e isso parecia ser a única coisa no mundo que poderia me relaxar, as bolhas subiam, flutuavam, transparentes e delicadas, e todas continham um arco-íris nas suas frágeis paredes de sabão: eram mágicas. Só poderiam ser, na minha imaginação pueril não havia nada que se comparasse, não havia mais nada do mundo que fosse igual a elas, e o meu maior sonho era entrar em uma dessas bolhas e flutuar pelo mundo, rindo de todos outros seres humanos que não podiam ter o mesmo prazer que eu. Rindo dessa cena imaginária peguei um pouco de espuma nas minhas mãos, soprei com cuidado, e dentre muitas bolhas que se soltavam, uma em especial, me chamou atenção. Ela era maior que todas as outras, e eu podia ver arco-íris nítidos e infinitos com tanta facilidade, ela parecia parada no ar, como se me esperasse. Eu queria tocá-la. Aproximei minha mão lentamente, quando quase tocava nas suas paredes frágeis, temi, afastei minha mão, a bolha continuava parada no ar, em uma mágica incomparável, tomei coragem e coloquei minha mão sob a bolha.

Ela não estourou. Minha outra mão tocou sua superfície lisa, a bolha não cedeu, eu comecei a gira-la, ela parecia de vidro, e suas cores eram tão vivas e sólidas, e eu me imaginava dentro daquela bolha. Minha mãe entrou no banheiro e antes que eu pudesse mostrar a minha bolha, ela estourou, como se fosse como todas as outras. Na época não entendi. Hoje percebo que aquela foi a minha primeira manifestação de magia.

Naquele dia, perguntei pro meu pai como cabiam arco-íris nas bolhas, e ele me explicou que os arco-íris eram o reflexo da luz, não entendi, ele então me mostrou minha imagem no espelho, aquele era o meu reflexo, mas com a luz era diferente, ela não precisava de um espelho para refletir, só água. Ele me levou até o jardim, ligou a mangueira, e apontou pro céu onde o sol reinava em uma aquarela de entardecer, e quando a água e a luz se encontravam, formava um arco-íris, e ali a luz se refletia. Desde esse dia me vejo como água e procuro luz para me tornar arco-íris.

Eu gosto de pensar que minha vida é poesia, desde quando comecei minha paixão absoluta por livros, e dentre eles poesia. Na poesia as coisa simples tem valor, na minha vida coisas simples tem valor como bolhas de sabão. Então eu comecei a pensar na minha vida como poesia.

Quando me apaixonei por Ron, por exemplo, me parecia tão poético amá-lo em segredo, me parecia tão natural estar apaixonada por ele, me parecia muito obvio o fato dele ser minha luz e eu a água dele. E Ron nunca foi nenhum gênio, e isso o desculpava secretamente do fato de não me perceber.

Quando ele não me convidou para o baile de inverno, eu comecei a pensar na probabilidade dele não ser minha luz afinal, se fosse ele me perceberia, não? Ele pelo menos não seria tão estúpido a ponto de ser cruel comigo, mas ele foi, e eu fiquei com tanta raiva, aceitei então ir com Victor. Na noite do baile Ron ficou com tantos ciúmes que eu senti afinal, que eu deveria desculpá-lo. Mas ficar com Lavander Brown foi demais pra mim, eu não conseguia mas pensar nele como forma de poesia, de luz, o que fosse, tudo me parecia tão errado e deprimente, ele me parecia tão errado.

Decidi esquecê-lo. Me obriguei a isso, porém eu me sentia vazia, não amar alguém me parecia tão pouco poético, parecia me afastar da vida. Procurei luz.. Achei Malfoy.

Eu não gostava dele. Não o achava bonito. Não gostava da presença dele. Não o admirava e esse é o fato principal, porque admiração me faz gostar das pessoas de um modo ou de outro. E tudo isso teria continuado assim se eu não o tivesse encontrado um dia no banheiro da Murta.

Era uma tardde de sábado, Ron estava com Lavander, Harry fazia qualquer coisa para Dumbledore eu estava entediada, pensava no passado, em como as coisas haviam mudado, passava no corredor do segundo andar onde ficava o banheiro da murta-que-geme, sem nem ao menos entender o porque, entrei, observei aquelas pias, a cabine em que eu em transformara em gata, ri, entrei na cabine com se lá ainda fosse encontrar aquela figura estranha, menina-gata, que eu me transformara, e até cheguei a imaginar-me ali. Alguém entrara no banheiro, eu entrei na cabine e a tranquei, por instinto; vi uma sombra de corpo no chão, com uma respiração ofegante, a voz da murta me chegou aos ouvidos com um timbre preocupado, e eu ouvi a voz de Malfoy negar qualquer coisa.

A voz de Malfoy nunca me parecera tão frágil, tão suspensa, como se ele já não tivesse mais que um sopro de vida. A conversa entre fantasma e humano corria em monossílabas, meu espírito humano queria entender, compreender e analisar a voz de Malfoy. Fiz menção de abrir a porta, vi sua sombra levantar-se e aquilo me assustou, ele veio até a porta, eu, segurando minha varinha, a abri. Ele me olhou surpreso. Suas íris cinzas se contraiam de raiva, e eu não conseguia formar nenhuma palavra para lhe dizer. Murta apareceu por trás de Malfoy. Deu uma risada engasgada e disse algo como "a gata". Malfoy ainda apontava sua varinha pra mim, eu segurava a minha fortemente mas não o ameaçava.

- Granger - Ele disse depois de minutos que pareceram horas.- O que faz aqui?

- Eu precisava ir no banheiro, você entrou eu fiquei com vergonha de sair. - Disse segurando minha varinha de forma mais fraca, de repente ela já não me parecia tão necessária. Ele viu meu movimento e baixou a varinha, murta ria e falava que não tinha problema, que ela me conhecia, se bem que eu havia perdido muitos pêlos desde a última vez que ela me vira. Malfoy a olhou com raiva, a fantasma se calou e saiu voando pela janela; Malfoy começara me encarar com desprezo.

- Você me seguiu Granger?

- Não Malfoy eu já te disse o que aconteceu.

- O Potter esta aqui também? - Ele começara a enfeitiçar as portas das cabines, abrindo-as.

- Não, eu estou sozinha.

- Se eu quiser te matar então, ninguém vai descobrir?

- Não - Minha varinha jazia segurada sem forças entre meus dedos eu não tinha medo, tampouco tinha força.

- Você não tem medo?

- Não. - Ele sorrira derrotado, dera as costas pra mim e pretendia sair.

Eu via as costas dele, e um sentimento tão cinza-fim-de-tarde me invadiu, me sentia vazia, simplesmente, e o fato dele sair sem fazer nada me assustava muito mais que a presença dele. Eu não entendo isso,e são poucas as coisas que eu não entendo. Enfim, minha alma gritava por chamá-lo e eu chamei.

E ele me olhou, esperando minha pergunta, eu não pensava em nada.

- Eu não vou contar isso pra ninguém - disse olhando pro chão.

- Eu sei -E aquele eu sei tinha tanta intensidade, ele me olhava nos olhos como se eu fosse transparente. Foi embora. Eu ainda fiquei lá mais algum tempo olhando pro nada, sentindo como se eu estivesse vazia.

Eu havia encontrado minha poesia, na forma da dúvida que Malfoy me causara, eu queria entendê-lo e analisá-lo, queria descobri-lo. Só não sabia como.

Um dia, talvez uma semana depois do daquela cena do banheiro, eu o encontrei na biblioteca, sozinho, lendo um livro qualquer,eu peguei um livro, me sentei diante dele, e comecei a fazer o dever de feitiços. Não falamos nada, passamos a tarde em silêncio, e isso parecia o certo. Malfoy saiu antes de mim, me dando um olhar que dizia tudo. Eu sai depois. Em uma promessa calada, no dia seguinte, eu voltei sentei na mesma mesa, perto da janela, chovia. Lia desatenta, ele apareceu sentou-se a minha frente, não leu, me encarava.

- O que você quer, Granger? - Eu o olhei confusa, eu não sabia o eu queria. Olhei pra chuva lá fora.

- Luz - disse sem nem ao menos pensar. Malfoy continuava a me encarar e eu tentava não piscar pra não perder cada coisa que aquele olhar dizia.

- Eu prefiro chuva - pra qualquer outra pessoa aquelas palavras não fariam sentido algum. Mas pra mim faziam e eu sorri. Malfoy me olhara sem entender.

- Como você sabia? - Ele continuava a me olhar sem entender - Como sabia que eu não iria contar nada pra ninguém.

- Eu não sabia - o olhei com dúvida - eu disse aquilo sem pensar, e mesmo que você me prometesse que não diria nada a ninguém, eu não acreditaria, não confio em ninguém Granger.

- Bem eu não disse nada mesmo.

- Nem pro Potter? - Ele arqueara a sobrancelha.

- Não, certas coisas devem permanecer em segredo - Ele sorriu e o segundo verso da poesia que era Malfoy estava feita. Minha mão repousava sobre o livro aberto, Malfoy se levantou, e por um milésimo de segundo tocou minha mão. Me olhou e foi embora, olhou pra trás antes de passar pela porta

E foi o suficiente. Pra eu sentir todo o frio dele invadir meu corpo, o terceiro verso da poesia estava pronto. E talvez ele soubesse disso. Porque ele gosta de chuva. E eu sou água, nessa poesia eu era pura água.

Fiquei mais um tempo na biblioteca, Harry me encontrou depois, Ron se juntou a ele cauteloso, eu não falava direito com ele desde quando ele começara com Lavander. A poesia de Ron estava acabada, e eu já não ligava quem ele beijava. Os dois estranharam minha tranqüilidade.

Na minha ronda da monitoria pensava na poesia, como a continuaria, eu não sabia, tinha uma sensação molhada no coração e isso me assustava. Porque eu não entendia. Estava no quinto andar, Malfoy apareceu no corredor o olhei em duvida.

- Já deveria estar no sue dormitório, Malfoy.

- Eu também tenho que monitorar o Castelo, Granger.

Meio-sorriso, e passos suaves, a voz dele ainda ecoava no corredor vazio, o vento frio de inverno passava pelo corredor e do lado de fora, a paisagem era toda em tons de azul, o azul claro da neve, o azul ultra-marinho do céu, o corredor se pintava das mesmas cores, percebi a chave para terminar minha poesia, descobrir a cor de Malfoy. Naquela hora, eu achei que era azul.

- Eu posso te matar agora e ninguém vai descobrir, Granger - O meio-sorriso parecia no seu rosto novamente, seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito estranho, pareciam azuis e não cinzas, como são. Malfoy se misturava cada vez mais com a paisagem.

- Eu sei.

- Não tem medo? - Malfoy se debruçava na janela, eu em debrucei ao seu lado.

- Não. Eu confio em você - Essa última frase o deixou mais pálido, ele me olhou como se eu não estivesse falando sério.

- Por que confiaria?

- Por que não? - Ele rira em deboche, para mostrar que era obvio.

- Eu represento tudo aquilo que você despreza, e você representa o mesmo pra mim.

- Você gosta de chuva. Isso já me basta - Ele me olhou mais uma vez, segurou minha mão por poucos segundos e essa ficou imediatamente quente, seguiu seu caminho e eu segui o meu.

Malfoy não era azul. Eu não sabia que cor defini-lo, mas sabia que não era azul. Porque azul é frio, se ele assim o fosse minha mão não ficaria tão quente como ficara.

O natal se aproximava, eu o passaria em Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Ginny também, mas principalmente Malfoy ficaria em Hogwarts. Nos encontrávamos quase todos os dias, nunca marcamos nada sempre era casual, nunca fizemos nada só trocávamos palavras, eu tentava descobrir a cor de Malfoy, ele, eu acho, tentava se distrair.

Malfoy não era azul, tampouco era vermelho, porque vermelho era quente demais, intenso demais, e ele não era assim. Não era verde porque tem muita vida. Não é Marrom porque marrom era sujo demais. Não é laranja porque laranja é muito feliz pra ele. Não é amarelo porque amarelo é o deixa muito pálido, não é roxo porque roxo simplesmente não combina.

Draco Malfoy parecia não ter cor, e a ausência de cores é preto, mas ele não era preto porque ele gostava de chuva, e porque ele esquentava minha mão com um simples toque, não poderia ser preto, e eu me recusava a lhe definir em cinza, porque cinza seria muito obvio, e todos o definem assim, e eu não queria ser que nem todos os outros.

No natal, nos encontramos, no mesmo corredor azul que eu começara a tentar definir a cor de Malfoy.

- Feliz natal Granger - Ele me disse com seu usual meio-sorriso.

- Feliz natal, Malfoy - me apoiei na janela, ele se apoiou do meu lado - Você gosta do natal?

- Já gostei, mas parece que faz muito tempo - me olhou, confidente, sabia minha resposta.

- Eu gosto, faz as pessoas se unirem, eu acho isso importante.

- Você ainda é muito inocente.

- Eu só não sou amarga - o olhei, ele não tinha cor nenhuma pra mim, naquele momento.

- Você confia mesmo em mim? - Aquela pergunta me surpreendeu.

- Confio.

- Como você consegue?

- Eu também gostaria de saber.

Malfoy me olhava incerto, eu devolvia o mesmo olhar. O vento frio não nos incomodava.

- Eu não confio em você, Granger.

- Eu sei.

- Eu queria confiar - ele completou desviando o olhar.

Naquela hora eu percebi, Draco Malfoy era branco, essa era sua cor, porque branco é a cor da luz e só com água nos vemos todas as cores que a formam, porque Malfoy tem um pouco de cada cor, mas só com chuva isso é notado, só com água ele vira cor.

E eu sou água. E por isso eu era única que confiava nele, por isso eu era a única que via cores nele, quando todo mundo só via cinza.

Malfoy olha pela janela, não ousando me encarar, eu o segurei pela mão e ele olhou curioso pra mim, aproximei do seu rosto pálido e o beijei.

Ele parecia não entender. Depois que eu me afastei, ele me olhava surpreso, segurava minha mão firmemente. Eu sorri.

- Eu sou chuva Malfoy. Por isso confio em você.

Ele pareceu compreender, segurou meu rosto e me beijou.

Branco e água. Luz e chuva. Se encontravam, brindavam e formavam um arco-íris.

E eu ria de todos os outros mortais, porque eu flutuava na minha bolha gigante, junto com Malfoy, e só isso me importava.

A poesia estava enfim, completa.

* * *

Guys espero que tenham gostado, review it, please

deh Malfoy


End file.
